


Перепады настроения.

by хочу_но_не_хочу (vis_autem_non_vis)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Depression, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt / Comfort, Kinky / Fetishes, Mystery, Thriller, Unhappy Ending, Violence, murders
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vis_autem_non_vis/pseuds/%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%83_%D0%BD%D0%BE_%D0%BD%D0%B5_%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%83
Summary: драбблы заказанные у меня за бесплатно. (если Вам понравилось, что удивительно, заказать драббл можно у меня в обсуждении пабла).





	1. Разбитые надежды.

Аллея всегда была его любимым местом. Сядешь там, вдохнешь полной грудью и сразу полегчает. Пройдешся по маленьким тропинкам, послушаешь птичек, принюхаешся к цветам и сразу полегчает!

Ей это не помогало. Ей уже ничего не поможет.

Мысли в голове забивали всех птичек. А воздух казался гадким и ядовитым. Ничтожество. У тебя ничего не получится. Ничего ничего ничего ничего. Голова должна была взорваться от подобного, но, почему-то, все еще была на плечах. Девушка обхватила свои плечи и, по его наставлениям закрыла глаза. Полегчает.

Полегчает говорили они.

Но она только дальше погружалась в свой ад.

Зачем ты вообще попыталась? Ты знала, что ничего не выйдет. Ты знала! В голове кричали чужие голоса, голоса родных, друзей, любимых. Она была разочарованием для них. А ведь она и правда верила в свой успех. Твердила всем до последнего, до того момента, когда пути назад нет. И они уходили, оставаясь при своем. Даже он ушел.

А для нее осталась только эта аллея у старого выхода стут городка.

Ей уже ничего не поможет.

Даже чудо.


	2. Фотосессия.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> драбблы заказанные у меня за бесплатно. (если Вам понравилось, что удивительно, заказать драббл можно у меня в обсуждении пабла).

— Джесси, блять! Встань в позу, сучка! — Мужчина уже три часа кричал на нее, — Фотосессии в стиле "кровавый пиздец" щас хорошо расходятся, — Он снова сделал щелчок камерой.

Вряд ли, конечно, в "кровавый пиздец" входили настоящие порезы, но девушка уже еле стояла на ногах. Бедра, руки, живот. На них были уродливые порезы, которые, если повезёт, можно будет красиво зашить. Если заплатят нормально. 

— блять... а я думала, все угодно лучше проституции, — Простонала она и с трудом опустилась на пол, красиво вытягивая ноги и строя мордашку.

— Нет ничего лучше проституции, малышка. А теперь, давай, начинай делать работу сама, — фотограф усмехнулся не по-доброму и кинул к ногам девушки лезвие. 

— Что?! Да пошел ты! — Джесс моментально пришла в чувства и отползла к стенке. Ее трясло от отвращения

— 400 долларов, дорогуша, — Почти пропел монстр напротив и Джесс повелась. Снова. 

Руки, бедра, живот, щека, плечи... крови на белом полотне под ней слишком много, что то пошло не так... взгляд не может сфокусироваться, а руки наливаются свинцом.. Джесс опять проебалась.

Через вату слышно как фотограф матерится и кричит. Она видит как он подходит и бьёт ее по щеке. Еще. И еще раз. Но не помогает. Все так же плохо. Глаза медленно закрываются и она надеется проснуться позже.

Проституция и правда была бы лучше.


	3. Шанс.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> драбблы заказанные у меня за бесплатно. (если Вам понравилось, что удивительно, заказать драббл можно у меня в обсуждении пабла).

Я... правда умер? Неужели? По-настоящему? Не вериться...

Передо мной большие белые скамьи с людьми за ними. Я.. в суде? Эти люди смотрят только на меня и становится немного страшно.

— Значит так.. Мистер Смит, мы все рады Вас видеть.

— Кто вы... где я? Я правда мертв? — Голос казался хриплым и очень тихим, но, к счастью, люди услышали.

— Да, Вы умерли. И сейчас мы решим куда же Вас отправить. Начнем?

Человек, что говорил, дождался согласия других и кашлянул в кулак

— Мистер Смит.. Вы.. прожили долгую и интересную жизнь. Работали в офисе 30 лет, а остальные или учились или ждали смерти. Нагрешить в такой жизни... проблематично. Но Вы молодец. Сумели. Несколько грехов и на Вас нашлось.

Я слушал и понимал, что попал. Я... попаду в ад. Грешник, грешник, грешник! Нарасатала паника. Как проснуться?! Это не может быть правдой!

Тем временем мужчина продолжал.

— Сколько проклятий я от Вас наслушался.... ужас. Но, хочу обрадовать. В Ад Вы не попадёте. Мало "очков" набрали, — Усмехнулся, — искупить это возможно и, надеюсь, Вы не поленитесь это сделать.

Я сразу закивал. Конечно! Я все сделаю!

— Отлично, — Его лицо озарила улыбка, которую обычно дарят детям с инвалидностью, — тогда чистилище Вас ждёт, Мистер Смит. Удачи.

Я начинаю осматриваться, но ничего не происходит. Я моргаю и... открываю глаза в своей кровати. Все таки сон! И какой!

А Бог смотрел на радующегося человека, что за ночь снова стал 30 летним и даже этого не заметил, и качал головой 

— Удачи в новой жизни, Мистер Смит.


End file.
